


Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой

by devo4ka_eve



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devo4ka_eve/pseuds/devo4ka_eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это ПВП по мотивам ребута, какое уж тут саммари, ребят)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой

Холодные ладони Кирка скользят по его плечам, губы жмутся к шее нетерпеливо, но осторожно, не оставляя следов, только лаская — уверенно и жадно, как в первый раз.  
Они — преступники, их не должны заметить.  
Возбуждение просто сводит с ума, и Джим откидывается на спину, обнимая любовника ногами.  
Для него он всегда только Джим, не капитан, не Кирк, и уж точно никогда не Джеймс. Имя звучит нежно и ласково, каждый раз, легким ветром щекочет висок, когда горячие губы касаются его плеч, скользят ниже, обхватывая сосок. А потом сильные руки переворачивают Кирка на живот, и он стонет в подушку, когда чувствует, что язык оставляет влажную дорожку на его спине, спускаясь к...  
— О, боже!  
— Тихо. Я не хочу отвлекаться на разговоры, — твердый обычно голос сейчас звучит почти игриво.  
Кирк позволяет себе прогнуться, расслабиться, разводя ноги пошире, чтобы позволить любовнику ласкать его языком, толкаясь самым кончиком внутрь. Немыслимо. Член болезненно упирается в кровать, и Джиму приходится сжимать пальцами простыни так, что те трещат — только бы не закричать, только не выдать их.  
— Быстрее, пожалуйста...  
— Ты не хочешь быстрее.  
Чувствовать внутри этот идеальный палец — лучшая награда за все равнодушные взгляды в коридоре, за воздержание, за необходимость сейчас кусать угол подушки или позволять запечатывать себе рот поцелуем, лишь бы их близость не оказалась на виду — оголенной и уязвимой.  
Джим обнимает его ногами снова, стонет тихо, утыкаясь в раскаленное плечо носом.  
— Пожалуйста...  
Но он только приподнимает бровь насмешливо, мягко кивает, опускаясь вниз и хватая напряженный член Кирка губами. Джим вскрикивает, зажимая свой рот ладонью, кусает губы. Слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.  
— Если ты помнишь, прошлый раз я в аналогичной ситуации сохранил контроль. Прошу тебя следовать примеру.  
Джим не уверен, что разобрал хоть слово. Но голос такой нежный, обволакивающий, что Кирк едва не хнычет, толкаясь во влажный рот, так глубоко принимающий его сейчас. Он, как всегда, не может замолчать, и изо всех сил заставляет себя думать, что когда в него врывается второй палец, он не срывается на невнятное: «Еще... боже мой... люблю...».  
Они договорились не использовать это слово. Они договорились, что Джим не будет кричать, запрокидывая голову, когда он будет входить в него так глубоко, как только может, вжимаясь в простату твердой головкой, заставляя тело Джима дрожать и извиваться на уже насквозь мокрой от его пота простыне.  
Но Джим не может сдержать обещание. Ни одно.  
Он кричит, затем сдавленно стонет «люблю», и приходится закрыть глаза, потому что картинка перед ними слегка расплывается. Наслаждение так велико, что вот-вот выплеснется за край, но Кирк оттягивает разрядку, не позволяя всему этому закончиться. Еще немного...  
— Не сдерживайся. Ты же человек.  
Голос снова насмешливый, но это не важно, совершенно неважно, потому что Кирк чувствует, как ладонь крепко сжимает его член, скользит вверх и вниз, сводя с ума, и Джим кончает, крепко сжимая его внутри. Там моментально становится влажно и горячо, Кирк ловит в ладони лицо любовника и целует в уголок губ почти невесомо.  
— Он узнает о нас, — говорит Кирк тихо и безразлично.  
— Ты разрушишь все, что есть между вами.  
Кирк качает головой и обнимает, удобно устраиваясь на твердом плече, вместо отброшенной в сторону искусанной подушки.  
— Мне надоело прятаться от него, между ним и мной ничего нет! Перестань выдавать желаемое за действительное.  
— Это было бы в высшей мере нелогично, потому уверяю, что не делаю ничего подобного.  
Джим закатывает глаза, отстраняясь.  
— Ты сказал, я точная копия твоего Кирка.  
— Ты перевираешь. Я сказал — ты и есть мой Джим.  
Кирк соединяет пальцы в вулканском приветственном жесте и касается его груди так осторожно, будто это тело сделано из хрусталя.  
Фраза вертелась на языке слишком давно, но он не решался — ждал паники или равнодушного отказа, но теперь был уверен до конца.  
— А ты мой, t'hy'la, посол Спок, — уверенно говорит Джим, нарочито подчеркивая интонацией статус вулканца. Отдувает седую прядь с его лба, а затем осторожно касается узкого запястья двумя пальцами.  
И Спок не отстраняет руку.


End file.
